<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when the roses turn red by lamon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276878">when the roses turn red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon'>lamon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Porn with Feelings, cock riding, dom/bottom!renjun, dom/sub dynamics, kinda ancient times, mouth spitting, slight degradation, sub/top!jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jaemin doesn't want to be renjun's friend. he wants to be used for renjun's pleasure, to earn his own pleasure by being good, and he's ready to be anything renjun wants him to</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when the roses turn red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"jaemin!" renjun hastily approaches the small arbour in the park in front of the castle where jaemin is reading. being a son of the royal advisor requires to spend lots of time with books, since he's going to take his father's place when renjun becomes king, and in order not to breathe in the dust of old archives, jaemin usually reads there, where a faint breeze mischievously plays with the pages.</p><p>he pretends he doesn't hear renjun, who paces up his steps, his silk dress flapping at how fast he walks.</p><p>"jaemin, the roses!" he almost shouts, and jaemin finally lifts up his face to see his prince running up to him, wearing a smile on his face.</p><p>and jaemin's been dreading this moment since the early morning when he went on the balcony of his room and saw the roses open up their buds to the young rays of dawn.</p><p>these roses are not like many other kinds growing in gardens and parks of other countries. these roses are the treasure of the kingdom. they can grow only in the garden of the royal palace, and countless attempts to cultivate them anywhere else failed miserably. nobody knows why the roses chose this place, and even the oldest myths don't remember how and when they appeared there. not only are the roses beautiful, as if touched by the lips of god himself, they also help the kingdom prosper due to one their peculiarity. the thing is, the roses can read people's intentions and they change their white colour to show what the person walking among them feels. they become black if it is hate or anger, green - if it is jealousy or lie, blue - if it is worry or anxiety. they can also turn gentle pink if they sense affection and love, but most of the time they stay white, because the royalty of the kingdom and their closest ones must keep their minds untainted and calm. they exercise in meditation to keep their awareness, they nourish virtues, and maybe that's why the kingdom is one of the most prosperous among others. this has helped the ruling dynasty to surround themselves with loyal, true-hearted advisors and allies, and if there is something wrong, one walk in the garden can dispel the suspicions or confirm them. </p><p>jaemin and renjun would often play in the garden, hiding from each other among pearly flowers, when they were children, and jaemin thinks of it as of a blessed time because now he can't step into it, afraid even to come close to the flowers. it's not the first his spring when he rejects renjun's invitation and makes himself busy with a book, a training, a foreign language class, - anything just to avoid the walk. renjun always sighs with a hint of sadness in his eyes to his rejection, and it makes jaemin feel bitterness on his tongue, but he can't go in there. he just can't.</p><p>that's why his blood turns icy despite the warm spring breeze as he hears renjun's excited "the roses!". but he can't but give his prince a gentle smile back.</p><p>"have they started blooming?" he asks, putting the book away and getting up to walk towards renjun, who pants, still smiling, like a happy child.</p><p>"yes, jaemin-ah, they are so beautiful this spring", he says, his cheeks are slightly red with excitement. "will you join me? it seems we haven't walked there together for ages", renjun adds, his eyes shining while he tries to keep his tone calm. jaemin chuckles at his attempt. it's jaemin who's usually the cheerful one, the affectionate one, while renjun is quiet and reserved, with his noble elegancy seeping in all his gestures, in every flutter of his eyelashes. only when it comes to dancing and those roses is renjun so enthusiastic. for a moment, a memory of how they used to spend hours among white fragile flowers carefully touching their delicate petals with their fingertips and inhaling the pure scent, rushes through his mind. he involuntarily compares the flowers with renjun, his porcelain skin and his delicacy, his purity, because the royal heir mustn’t be <em>not</em> pure. jaemin has to remind himself about it every night when the images of renjun's slender, spread only for him legs don't let him fall asleep.</p><p>he comes up to renjun forcing a wide smile on his lips because he is going to say a rejection again and he has to soothe it somehow. his hand softly wraps around renjun's waist and brings him closer, making the prince emit a surprised sound.</p><p>"i don't need roses when i have you, injunnie", jaemin says wiggling his eyebrows, "and your smell is better than of any existing flowers", he lowers his voice adding a seductive-like tone to it and nosing over renjun's temple, feeling his head go dizzy at the delicate scent of orange blossom.</p><p>"j-jaemin, stop it", renjun grunts, trying to untangle himself from the embrace because jaemin starts tickling him, running his fingers on his side, - but fails and laughs, squirming. </p><p>jaemin doesn't torture him for long, but when he lets him go, renjun's face is dusted with pink blush and he's panting slightly, clicking his tongue at jaemin's smug grin.</p><p>"it’s time for me to go practice sparring with jisung, i promised him", jaemin says with an apologetic smile, and the trace of renjun's happy mood disappears.</p><p>"why don't you want to walk with me?" renjun asks raising his eyebrows in a sad question, which makes jaemin's heart constrict. "i miss our walks".</p><p>"i just... don't feel like it?" jaemin shrugs, faking indifference. "and i'm not very fond of flowers, you know it".</p><p>he has repeated this excuse so many times that the words don't falter when they spring off his tongue, but this time they seem to be not enough for renjun.</p><p>"yes, i know it", renjun echoes, averting his eyes to the emerald grass under jaemin's feet. the silence, hanging in the air, makes jaemin tense, as if he was anticipating a blow.</p><p>and a blow it comes.</p><p>"are you planning treason against me, jaemin?"</p><p>renjun's piercing stare goes right to jaemin's heart like a sharp lance, breaking it into thousands of pieces. his mouth feels full of sand as he struggles to remain his ability to speak.</p><p>"what?" he whispers quietly before his legs bring him close to renjun's figure, his hands cupping his cheeks. "no-no-no, i would never do that, injunnie, i swear, i would never-" he repeats trying to keep his voice from shaking, but renjun interrupts him.</p><p>"are you lying to me then? that’s why you don’t want the roses to read you?" he asks, placing his cool hands on jaemin's. </p><p>jaemin’s breath hitches in his throat. he knows renjun is not stupid, he would figure out something was wrong sooner or later, but jaemin didn’t expect him to think about the most awful thing possible. and he would die for renjun, gladly and without hesitation, but now it’s his fault that renjun doubts him.</p><p>"injunnie, look into my eyes and tell me if i've ever lied to you", he says clearly, "we've known each other almost since birth, i have always been by your side and i always will. if i'm lying about that, you can chop off my head with your own sword", he says ardently, locking his stare with renjun's, his heart pounding in his chest.</p><p>renjun stares back at him as if searching for something in his confident eyes, before closing his own with a heavy sigh. </p><p>"i know that you've never lied to me. and that you aren't", he says, his eyebrows knitted in distress. before he can say anything else, jaemin whispers a soft ‘come here’, and renjun allows to embrace himself, his palms finding their place on jaemin's back. he leans his head on jaemin’s shoulder, his body going relaxed, and jaemin feels relief together with heavy guilt fettering his heart.</p><p>they stay like that for a few moments, jaemin softly massaging renjun's nape, and he's the first to pull away despite the mere thought of losing the warmth of renjun's body making him want to hold him tighter.</p><p>"i have to go, jisung must be waiting for me", he says, receiving renjun’s short nod as a response, and starts walking towards the castle. “meet you at dinner”, he turns to add with a wink, and renjun rolls his eyes, not without a smile though, before jaemin turns round to resume his walking. unaware of a long, wistful look renjun sends after him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✾ ✾ ✾</p>
</div><p>jaemin doesn't expect that after this their talk everything will get back to normal. and it's not that they suddenly begin to pull away, no. they still spend a fair amount of time in each others' company. like when they sit in the library on a big sofa, renjun reading the old poems and legends, and jaemin laying his head on renjun's laps. he gets his hand slapped away softly when he reaches it up wanting to play with renjun's hair, and to his exaggerated pout renjun says ‘listen carefully!’ and continues reading. and jaemin complies, of course, closing his eyes and smiling to himself.</p><p>and renjun still comes to his room looking for comfort in jaemin’s hold after his nightmares. he sneaks under jaemin’s blanket and makes him wrap his arms around his slim frame as he curls up in a ball against jaemin’s chest. these nights are the hardest for jaemin to endure, as he tries to slow down his frantically beating pulse but to no avail. while renjun drifts off, calmed by jaemin’s soft <em>‘i’m here, injunnie, go to sleep’</em>, jaemin himself is disturbed by the dark lewd thoughts in his head to the point when it’s difficult for him to control his body, which feels aflame when he’s so close to renjun.</p><p>they are still best friends, and nothing seems to change, except for renjun’s pensive gazes directed at him, when renjun thinks jaemin doesn't see him. the problem is, he always does.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✾ ✾ ✾</p>
</div><p>"jaemin?" </p><p>he's sitting in his favourite arbour, a book in his hands, and as he sees renjun he motions to get up, but renjun waves his hand, signaling him to stay in his place. </p><p>"i've found you", renjun says with a smile, entering the arbour and taking a seat next to jaemin.</p><p>"i bet it was an easy task", jaemin answers, smiling back, closes the book and puts it on the seat beside him. </p><p>"is it interesting?" renjun motions his head to the old volume in a brown leather binding.</p><p>"not really", jaemin answers, rubbing his eyes as he finally feels them sore. no wonder, he's been reading for hours. "but doyoung will kill me if at the next lesson i fail to tell him about most significant battles in our history again", he chuckles, looking at his feet, and renjun chuckles too.</p><p>"you're hopeless at it, aren't you", he says, and jaemin agrees with a hum, before a silence covers them.</p><p>"you know, i've just had a walk in the garden", renjun starts after a few moments, and jaemin raises his eyes to meet renjun's look. it's tense, anxious, in a way which makes jaemin want to get up and walk away quickly. "they turned blue".</p><p>jaemin feels cold flooding his body, as he opens his mouth to ask.</p><p>"is something bothering you, my prince?" he says, trying to keep his voice steady.</p><p>"my best friend is hiding something from me", renjun replies, and before jaemin can say something renjun gestures him to shut up. "i figured. you're not lying to me, you're <em>hiding</em> something, jaemin. and i want to know what", he says with a sternness in his voice, and jaemin wants to fall on his knees and hug renjun's legs, smearing helpless hot tears over his silk dress. </p><p>instead, he tilts his head down, unable to withstand renjun's stare which seems to penetrate his guts. his tongue can't produce a 'no', lying heavy in his mouth, and to say that he's not tired of hiding would be the biggest lie in his life. </p><p>maybe he should just tell renjun everything and throw himself on his mercy? </p><p>maybe it's time? </p><p>jaemin gets up silently and holds out his hand to renjun, inviting.</p><p>"shall we have a walk in the garden, my prince?"</p><p>they go hand in hand towards the garden, and before they step in jaemin feels the aroma of roses. it's pleasant and thin, but for jaemin it feels suffocating, and the more he breathes it in, the more his lungs contract.</p><p>he lets renjun go ahead, stepping softly behind him in a pearly sea. but hardly have they walked a minute when the white flowers start changing their colour, gradually, inevitably turning bloody-red.</p><p>the way jaemin knew they would. </p><p>"i've never seen them being like that…" renjun turns to him, his eyes wide in disbelief as they are standing opposite each other. a shadow of a stray cloud runs across the garden, across renjun's pale face, and jaemin thinks that in this ruby sea renjun looks even more beautiful. more unattainable.</p><p>"red means lust", he says, looking renjun in the eyes, and he doesn't even try to conceal the despair in his voice.</p><p>"i know", renjun answers, frowning in confusion. "is that what you were hiding?" he asks, and it takes jaemin all his will to nod - and not to collapse in thousand pieces. "who do you lust after?" renjun almost whispers, his words lost in a swift gust of wind.</p><p>jaemin takes a deep inhale. there's no way he can avoid answering this question.</p><p>"you, my prince", he says quietly but firmly, with a determination of a sentenced to death man.</p><p>renjun eyes him as if he's never seen him before, as if they haven't spent every day in each others' presence. he's speechless, jaemin can tell, shocked and puzzled. jaemin’s just glad there's no repulsion in his widened dark eyes. </p><p>they are looking at each other long and silently, and jaemin just wants to disappear. to vanish quietly and punish himself by not seeing renjun anywhere except for in his dreams. he should have meditated harder, should have asked for advice, instead of nurturing his desire with midnight fantasies, the desire to take renjun all to himself. only he is to blame, and renjun's stunned look breaks his heart again, this time perhaps irretrievably. </p><p>he closes his eyes and makes a short bow before turning to walk away, and renjun doesn't stop him. not that jaemin hoped for it. he heads to the castle, to his room, where he spends the rest of the evening. he doesn't come down to dinner, telling the servant to send his apologies for he doesn't feel well, but still asks to prepare a bath. it doesn't have its relaxing effect on him, and when the darkness falls on the world like a curtain, he lies on his bed but can't get a wink of sleep feeling that morpheus will not come to him this night.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✾ ✾ ✾</p>
</div><p>the door creaks, and by the soft rustling of luxurious silk jaemin recognizes renjun in his night visitor. he's lying on his bed, his back facing the door, but he would recognise renjun out of thousands even with his eyes and ears closed.</p><p>"go away, renjun", he says, without turning to face his guest, staring at the window where the pool of dark night is lit by a waning moon.</p><p>"you are not to tell me what to do", renjun responds in a quiet firm voice, and jaemin feels a familiar rush of goosebumps on his spine. god, he would give anything to hear this voice whispering orders in his ear.</p><p>the steps are getting closer before he feels renjun land his knee on the mattress to climb on, and he tosses the blanket and jumps off the bed, fearing the thought of him and renjun being less than two breaths close.</p><p>"renjun, please, go away", he repeats, begging. the bed is separating them like an abyss, but renjun doesn't see it as an obstacle. he walks around it, his gait cat-like, his eyes locked with jaemin's, and jaemin feels his feet freeze to the floor while his heart pumps boiling blood through his veins.</p><p>"tell me what you want", renjun says as he stands a few feet away from him. and jaemin feels like a cornered prey. he closes his eyes and exhales the strangled air out of his lungs. "look at me", renjun says, as if voicing out a sentence, and jaemin's heart leaps to his throat. he opens his eyes, inhales, and words start pouring out of his mouth like from the bottom of a pandora's box.</p><p>"i don't want to be your friend", he says, and he hates himself for that second of hurt he causes renjun because his face falls and eyes shimmer in the dark. he doesn't know if this second will turn into eternity after his confession, but there's only one way to find out. "i want to be your lover. your slave", he whispers, and his breath hitches at the feeling of thrill which wraps around his throat like a steel hoop. "i want to do things to you, and i want you to do things to me, i want to own you, and i want to please you till you forget everything except for my name", jaemin finishes, his words dying in his breath, and he feels dying too, under renjun's sharp stare. </p><p>renjun looks at him not moving for a moment and then steps back. and jaemin is ready for anything. for a slap, a hit, a harsh word, silence, he's ready to see renjun walk out of his room and then to receive a royal decree about his lifelong exile from the kingdom. but instead of this he registers the movement of renjun's hands untying his robe before it slides down his back and drops on the floor, - and jaemin's heart drops to the floor too. renjun's skin, exposed to the moonlight, shines like silver, brighter than a puddle of silk around his feet, as he's standing naked in front of jaemin, beautiful like a creature of heaven. jaemin hears his pulse beating frantically in his ears, and he can't utter a sound. he watches renjun get on the bed and lie down graciously, his body relaxed against the cotton of the sheets.</p><p>"take off your clothes and come here", renjun says, but jaemin can't move, unable to believe he's not dreaming. "and don't make me wait", renjun adds firmly. this phrase finally makes jaemin realize that his prince is waiting, he's waiting for him, and he has no right to disobey.</p><p>the clothes fall off of his body, and in a blink of an eye he finds himself hovering above renjun, meeting not a shy, ashamed gaze, but a demanding one, and he can't contain himself anymore. he leans over, holding his breath, but renjun bends his leg in the knee and presses it to jaemin's chest, slightly pushing him away.</p><p>"do you think you deserve to touch my lips with your sinful mouth?" he says before jaemin can panic, and these words have jaemin's heart stop before it resumes its pace, doubling the speed. that's what he always wanted, to hear renjun's stern voice, to be used for renjun's pleasure, to earn his own pleasure by being good, and now, when renjun fulfills this desire jaemin can't be happier.</p><p>"no, i don't, i'm sorry", he says, feeling remorse for being bold together with the anticipation of what he should do to make renjun satisfied.</p><p>renjun pushes him away a bit stronger, looking him straight in the eyes, and jaemin gets it. he inhales sharply and distances himself from his prince until he's right near his feet. he glances at renjun's face and sees his awaiting and somehow bored gaze before he bends over, closing his eyes, and presses his hot lips to the soft skin of the bridge of his foot. a rush of thrill runs through him like a fast sparkle, but he hears renjun's approving hum and leans to kiss the other foot. his eyes start prickling with tears of almost religious excitement as he moves his mouth further on the smooth skin of renjun's legs. he places wet, fervent kisses on his calves, licks a wide flat stripe over his knee, and the closer he gets to renjun's most intimate part, the louder his heart pounds in his chest. he takes some time to worship renjun's supple thighs, littering them with licks and kisses, sucking on the skin harder when he hears renjun's quiet moan. it goes straight to his erection, and only then jaemin realizes how achingly hard his cock is. </p><p>"injunnie", he whispers, mouthing against renjun's thigh before he reaches to renjun's cock, with his sinking heart noticing that renjun is hard too. but hardly can he latch his hungry mouth on it when renjun declares a strict 'don't', and jaemin doesn't suppress a whine of disappointment escaping his lips. he still complies, focusing his kisses on renjun's flat tummy, his tongue tracing plain patterns on the sensitive skin. renjun's breath gets heavier with every jaemin's kiss, and there couldn't be a better reward for him. this makes him kiss the skin even more persistently, and when he reaches the brown bead of renjun's nipple and with a shuddery exhale takes it in his mouth, renjun lets out a sweet 'ah', tangling his fingers in jaemin's hair. </p><p>"m-m-m, good boy", renjun breathes out, arching his chest up to meet jaemin's mouth as he presses his head closer. his fingers slightly pull on jaemin's hair, having jaemin to suck and roll his tongue over his nipples more diligently, almost drooling on renjun's chest in sheer arousal. he feels like he could do it forever, suck on renjun's nipples while feeling his ribs moving at every breath under his hot palms, but renjun pulls him up so that their eyes meet.</p><p>"kiss me", he orders.</p><p>and just like he imagined multiple times in his dreams, jaemin slots their lips together in a fervent kiss, moaning when he feels renjun answer. their mouths squelch wetly as renjun pliantly parts his lips for jaemin to fuck his tongue in his hot cavity, and when their tongues meet jaemin feels shiver rushing down his back. renjun's fingers are still threading through his hair, his legs hooked around jaemin's waist as they mix their obscene sounds, drinking each others' sounds like the sweetest wine. and probably tomorrow their lips will be puffy, giving away the events of this night, but jaemin doesn't care. renjun doesn't seem to care either.</p><p>"injunnie… my prince", jaemin pants out, pulling away, when their hard cocks brush against each other, making bright sparks tingle all over his body. renjun raises his eyebrow, looking graceful even with his lips swollen. "can i?.." jaemin asks, unable to produce the continuation as his mouth waters quickly.</p><p>"can i <em>what</em>? you will have to say it if you want my permission", he answers in a cold voice, which makes jaemin want to <em>beg</em> him for it.</p><p>"can i suck you off please?" jaemin says, his dick twitching as he voices his wish out. </p><p>in the dim moonlight he doesn't see if renjun blushes or not, but his eyes shimmer for a moment, which is enough for jaemin's desire to be amped up.</p><p>"lie down", renjun says after a second of contemplation, and jaemin obeys instantly, climbing off renjun and lying down beside him only to be straddled. </p><p>renjun moves closer to jaemin's face, spreading his knees wider so that his cock almost touches his lips. but jaemin knows better than to act without permission, and despite his need to feel renjun between his lips becoming more unbearable with every passing second, he doesn't move, only clenches his hands on the bedsheets. </p><p>"open your mouth", renjun says, and jaemin quickly licks his lips and drops his jaw open. he's unable to suppress a small gasp, when renjun takes his cock in his hand and glides the slick warm tip over jaemin's lips, staining them with his precum. he does it painstakingly slowly, and jaemin is sure his prince wants to test his patience, knowing perfectly well that jaemin's on the verge of going crazy. in his mind he has the only desire to close his mouth and suck renjun's cock like it's his last day on earth, but he just dares to tentatively dart his tongue out so that it brushes slightly against the delicate shaft. </p><p>jaemin hears an positive 'm-m' before renjun starts sliding his cock back and forth on jaemin's slick tongue, letting him have a taste of it. it's an absolute torture for jaemin whose head starts going dizzy at all the built-up desire in his body, and when a needy moan floats out of his mouth, he can't stop it, hoping that it won't make renjun angry. fortunately for him, it doesn't - renjun only reaches his hand to gently thread it through his hair and says a short quiet,<br/>
"suck".</p><p>his mouth and eyes shut the same moment, and jaemin whines feeling a rush of pleasure vibrate through his body as he finally wraps his lips around renjun's shaft. the sensation of it in his mouth is a hundred times better than he imagined in his lewd fantasies, and he starts sucking on it diligently, sloppily, eager to take it all in and know the taste of renjun's pleasure. he curls his lips over his teeth as renjun slowly moves his hips so that his cock goes deeper in jaemin's mouth, occasionally hitting the back of his throat. his saliva starts trickling down his chin, and renjun snorts with a ‘tsk’.</p><p>"is that what you dreamt of while i was lying next to you after my nightmares?" he asks withdrawing his cock, making jaemin wimper at the feeling of his restless mouth being empty.</p><p>"yes", he breathes out, "once, when you were asleep, i wanted to suck you off so much i let myself nuzzle over your crotch and smell you", jaemin confesses, his heart beating louder in his chest at the memory of his sinful act. he sees renjun's cock twitch, but his eyebrows are furrowed in indignation, and he pulls on jaemin's hair so hard his scalp hurts. jaemin doesn't even think of complaining.</p><p>"<em>you let yourself</em>", renjun scoffs, and something in his eyes makes jaemin feel hot, <em>so hot</em> all over his body as if his skin was melting. "don't you think you should be punished for that, m?"</p><p>jaemin can't hide a whine in his throat, and his toes curl at these words. </p><p>"yes, i should, i should be punished", he says panting as the mix of lust and devotion overflows him. "i'm at your disposal, my prince".</p><p>the moment he says that renjun's look darkens. he reaches his hand to stroke jaemin's cheek with his thumb almost gently and then shoves his cock deep in his mouth, rough and fast, making jaemin choke at the sudden move. he repeats that again and again, first slowly, then gradually picking up the pace until he fucks into jaemin's mouth so deep that jaemin's nose presses into his stomach. </p><p>"tighten your lips", renjun says, and jaemin complies immediately, shutting his eyes as renjun starts thrusting faster. his lips start hurting, and his throat contracts around the tip of renjun's cock, but he can barely notice these uncomfortable sensations because renjun moans so prettily that jaemin is ready to do anything to hear these sounds forever. he hollows his cheeks assiduously, and it has renjun moan louder. jaemin grips his hands on the sheets till his knuckles go white in tension. </p><p>"i'm gonna cum in your mouth", renjun whispers, and jaemin feels his cock twitch hard as his own orgasm starts quickly pooling in his stomach. he knows renjun most definitely <em>won't</em> appreciate it if he cums without permission, so he grips on the sheets stronger, huffing restlessly as he tries to suck harder to bring renjun to his closure. </p><p>when he feels renjun's cum shooting in his throat, his eyes fall shut, and he barely manages not to cough. the sound of renjun's high-pitched pleasured whine rings in his ears as he cleans renjun's softening cock, suckling on the shaft before renjun retreats it, looking at jaemin's swollen lips with his eyes hooded. he holds out his hand and presses his fingers on jaemin's chin, making his mouth fall open again, and jaemin opens it wider, showing his prince that he swallowed everything. his body floods with proud excitement when renjun smirks at the sight and leans over to spit in his mouth, and this humiliating reward makes jaemin mewl in need for more. he tentatively brings his hands to place them on renjun's slender waist, but renjun shoves them away emphatically.</p><p>"hands off", he says, his gaze cold and steel. jaemin freezes on his place, only his eyes look at renjun ardently as he moves to position himself above jaemin's stomach. his butt cheeks not so accidentally touch jaemin's cock, and before jaemin can come around after a quick shock-wave racking through his limbs, renjun takes jaemin's throbbing dick in his hand and presses it to his sweet crack. he moves his hips, rubbing his ass against jaemin's shaft, and it has jaemin bite hard on his lip to suppress a sob of despair, which escapes anyway. </p><p>"do you want to be inside me?" renjun taunts quirking up his eyebrow as he keeps rocking his hips, bringing jaemin to his insanity. and yes, he wants it now more than anything, he wants to take renjun by his waist and fuck him into the mattress till his voice is hoarse and head is muddled, and this need is so strong that he can barely produce words, as if he had to learn to speak again.</p><p>"yes, my prince, i want it", he finally manages under renjun's mocking gaze, and his hands move on autopilot as he lifts them up to grab on renjun's waist again.<br/>
as soon as he touches the slender frame, renjun's hand swings and then lands on his cheek with a loud slap, making everything go black in his vision.</p><p>"i said, hands off!" renjun repeats glaring at jaemin, and <em>oh</em>, jaemin's cock twitches so hard that it's a miracle he doesn't cum right away.</p><p>renjun takes jaemin's face in a firm grip of his slim fingers, squeezing it painfully, and hovers above him, looking straight in jaemin’s hazy eyes.</p><p>"who do you think you are, huh?" he says with a frown, but jaemin can't answer, too overwhelmed with the feeling of a burn on his cheek. "you're here for <em>my</em> pleasure, but you seem to forget about it. i can walk away any second and leave you alone with your miserable hard-on", he scoffs, and jaemin mutters a pathetic string of 'no-please-no', hardly able to lay still. </p><p>renjun clicks his tongue in annoyance and gets up from the bed, leaving jaemin to feel fear and desperation muddling his mind. his chest constricts in helplessness as he sobs out a weak 'my prince', unable to even move his head in renjun's direction. he doesn't hear the sounds of drawers opening and closing, but when renjun comes back, jaemin sees through his tears as he’s holding a small clay vessel in his hands. jaemin recognises in it the bottle of the oil used for the lamps in his room, and his desire hits him twice as hard, making him whine like a pathetic dog. </p><p>"will you be good for me?" renjun asks after he straddles jaemin again, leaning over to whisper these words into jaemin's mouth, and his lips brush against jaemin's as tender as rose petals. </p><p>"i will, injunnie, i promise", he breathes out, "i'll be anything you want me to be".</p><p>renjun stare softens at that and he gives jaemin a gentle kiss. he runs his tongue over jaemin's lower lip before sliding it into his mouth, humming in approval when jaemin tries sucking on it slightly. the kiss is different from the first one, it's slow and sensual, but it riles jaemin up even more.</p><p>"injunnie…" jaemin gasps quietly as renjun breaks the kiss and sits on his thighs, his eyes glowing with resolution. </p><p>jaemin watches in anticipation as he opens the bottle to pour the oil on his palm, and when renjun takes his cock in his fist to smear the liquid down jaemin's twitching shaft, jaemin can't restrain a throaty groan. it doesn't feel good, it feels teasing, and jaemin digs his nails in his thighs, afraid to disobey renjun again. and it seems renjun wants to tease him for real, he adds more oil and keeps stroking jaemin's cock, practically jerking him off, only there's no mischief in his eyes as he moves his fist up and down.</p><p>before jaemin can whine out a plea, renjun lifts up above his cock, guiding it inside, and jaemin forgets how to breathe when his tip enters renjun's tight insides. renjun slowly pushes down on his cock, his face contorted as he bites on his lip, and jaemin feels himself losing it. it’s hot, and tight, and so amazingly good to be inside renjun that he's about to burst.</p><p>"m-m it's so deep", renjun moans as he sinks down on jaemin's shaft completely, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes closed as he adjusts to jaemin's size.</p><p>he takes a few slow breaths and then straightens his back, placing his hands on jaemin's thighs. his eyes are half-lidded as he looks at jaemin who can't see anything except for renjun's figure towering above him. in his dreams and fantasies he's seen this sight thousand times, but they can't compare with reality, and jaemin doesn't know what will become the reason for his insanity, the feeling of renjun's ass tightly wrapped around his achingly hard cock, or renjun's beauty and grace which seems to be at its peak when renjun is like that. it gets even worse - <em>or better</em> - when renjun lays his arms on jaemin's tensed stomach and starts moving so that jaemin's cock thrusts into him shallowly. it makes jaemin groan again, his hands grab desperately on the cotton underneath him, but renjun finally takes his hands and places them on his body, giving jaemin silent permission to touch him.</p><p>"oh my god, injunnie, you're so beautiful", jaemin says, roaming his hands over renjun's flat stomach and chest, his perky nipples and thighs. he slides his palm up renjun's hard cock, and it has renjun let out the prettiest whine, the kind jaemin has never heard him make but wanted to hear so much. jaemin can't bear it anymore.</p><p>he lifts up abruptly, hugging renjun by the waist, and whispers hot in his mouth.</p><p>"injunnie, my prince, please, let me fuck you, i want you so much, please, i'll make you feel so, so good, just let me-" he begs but gets cut off by renjun's lips landing on his in a short kiss.</p><p>"do your worst", renjun answers, his pupils blown in desire, and jaemin doesn't make him wait. </p><p>he carefully flips renjun over, caging him in his arms, before he makes a first long slow thrust and groans at the feeling of renjun's hole sucking his cock in. he repeats the thrusts a few times, changing the angle to find renjun's prostate, and when renjun emits a loud surprised whimper, jaemin can't help smiling.</p><p>"here?" he asks, burying his face in the crook of renjun's neck to leave there harsh kisses.</p><p>"yes, <em>ah</em>- like that, jaemin, <em>more</em>", renjun whimpers in reply, wrapping his arms and legs around him, and jaemin is more than happy to give him more.</p><p>he paces up slowly, his moves getting harder and harder, until he fucks into renjun's ass fast and rough, so that renjun's whimpers mix with the creaking sounds of the bed. it feels so good, it feels better than heaven, and jaemin soon notices his orgasm inevitably building up in the pit of his stomach. </p><p>"my prince, i'm so close, please, can i cum in you?" he pants out, fucking into renjun who whimpers at the words and scratches the skin on his back.</p><p>"yes", he replies shortly and whimpers again as jaemin speeds up.</p><p>jaemin lifts up on his elbows to look at renjun spread and fucked out under him. his red mouth is parted and eyes roll back every now and again at jaemin's thrusts, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and neck tensed, and jaemin has never seen him more beautiful. renjun must notice his stare as he opens his eyes, and jaemin can see him blush even in darkness.</p><p>"stop staring", renjun breathes out bringing his hand to hide his face, but jaemin catches it and pins it to the bed, lacing their fingers together.</p><p>"i want to see your face when you cum", jaemin replies, and maybe renjun would protest to that, but jaemin knocks another whimper out of him, and his ass clenches hard, making jaemin see white. he keeps ramming his cock in renjun's body, and as he takes his cock in his hand and starts tugging on it, renjun cries out, tightening around jaemin to the point when it gets difficult for jaemin to fuck into him.</p><p>"<em>jaemin jaemin jaemin jaemin</em>" he chants, shutting his eyes, his hand clutching painfully on jaemin's shoulder. he gets renjun is close too and moves his hand faster on renjun's shaft, having renjun tremble underneath him. the wave of orgasm, huge and intense, threatens to cover him any second, and together with it he feels all his love to renjun explode in his chest, filling his every cell.</p><p>"i love you, injunnie, i love you so much", he whispers in renjun's ear and then cums, spilling his load deep in renjun's guts. he feels renjun's ass clench erratically, before renjun cums too, sobbing and shaking in his climax. his hot semen stains them both, but jaemin doesn't mind in the slightest and only traces kisses on renjun's face till their lips meet in a long tired kiss. </p><p>"was i good?" jaemin asks as they pull away.</p><p>"better than ever", renjun answers with a satisfied smile and brings him in the kiss again, wincing when jaemin takes his cock out of his sensitive hole. </p><p>"i need to clean you up, okay?" jaemin says, and after renjun's nod he gets up and goes to his bathroom to take a washcloth.</p><p>when he gets back renjun is half asleep, so he carefully wipes his stomach and in between his legs, without missing a chance to plant soft, devoted kisses on renjun's thighs. he climbs back on the bed, and renjun habitually curls up in a ball, silently asking to hug him, which jaemin does immediately, covering them both with a blanket. it's not their first time to be like that, but it's the first time when they are skin to skin, and jaemin can't help a warm feeling which overflows him, when renjun hums sleepily, placing his hands on jaemin's bigger ones.</p><p>"i love you, injunnie", jaemin whispers, but renjun doesn't answer, just squeezes jaemin's hands in his once, before his breath gets havier as he drifts off. </p><p>jaemin closes his eyes and hugs renjun tighter, trying to ignore the bitter feeling inevitably spreading under his ribs. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✾ ✾ ✾</p>
</div><p>jaemin wakes at the feeling of cold breeze making his skin cover with goosebumps. right, he didn't close the window, and renjun usurped the blanket to himself. jaemin softly smiles at that - renjun always does that. </p><p>the sky is still dark, with only the horizon being touched with the first signs of sunrise. jaemin doesn't get up to close the window though, instead turning to his side and lazily propping himself up on one elbow to look at renjun's calm face. he remembers the events of last night, and his heart starts beating faster. hundreds of thoughts about how they are going to be after this fill his not fully awake mind, but what worries him most, what makes him feel his heart heavy like a stone is that renjun didn't say those three words back. </p><p>he must be staring too intensely because after a few moments renjun opens his eyes meeting jaemin's and blinks sleepily before giving jaemin a tender smile.</p><p>"hey", he says quietly, his voice husky after sleeping.</p><p>"hey", jaemin replies, "sorry if i woke you up, it's too early yet", he says, but renjun just shakes his head and reaches to give jaemin a kiss on his lips. it's unexpected, sweet and gentle, but when they pull away jaemin's smile turns out to be sadder than he wants to.</p><p>"is something wrong?" renjun asks, his eyebrows slightly raised. jaemin pauses for a moment, thinking, but then decides that he has hidden his feelings long enough to hide them again.</p><p>"you didn't answer anything to my… confession", he says, his heart thudding.</p><p>renjun averts his eyes, pursing his lips. they lie in silence for a while, which seems longer than eternity for jaemin, before renjun gets up quickly.</p><p>"come on", he says as he picks up their robes from the floor and throws jaemin his, taking him by surprise. "let's have a walk in the garden, i want to show you something."</p><p>"but we can't go out like that…" jaemin tries because they have to be properly dressed for that.</p><p>"i'm sure nobody is awake", renjun smiles, tying up his robe and ruffling his hair, and jaemin complies, sliding in his robe hastily.</p><p>renjun almost runs down the corridors of the castle, excited for an unknown for jaemin reason, but when they get outside and reach the garden, he stops jaemin, putting his palm on jaemin's chest, right where his heart is beating like crazy.</p><p>"wait here", he says and turns to walk into the garden, leaving jaemin stand afar.</p><p>right after he enters, the roses start changing their colour, and with his eyes wide and heart pounding jaemin sees them turning gentle, delicate pink.</p><p>renjun stops and turns to give jaemin a loving smile, holding out his hand, and for the first time in the past years jaemin steps into the garden feeling joy and utter happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>